benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry and Alice and Bob And Mary
Bio Henry and Alice and Bob and Mary is an American film based on the lives of an American couple and their neighbors. Relaxing at home, Henry (Benny Hill) is watching a social commentary on marriage on television when his wife, Alice (Patricia Hayes), enters and sits down by him. The description of the man on television married to an old unattractive wife seems oddly familar to them, even to the point that the wife owns the house. On this point, she looks at him, smiles and nods her head. However, when she hears the husband might get tired and move on to marry a young seventeen-year-old girl, she purposely stands up and blocks his view to get her purse for no apparent reason to block Henry's view of the young nubile girl getting out of a swimming pool. Alice sends Henry off to make tea, criticizing him on his weight as she mentions old boyfriends; Henry insulting her back under his voice and accidentally shattering her tea set. She soon gets sensitive, asking Henry if he still loves her and critizing his brother's choice to run around with a chorus girl, a life that sounds like bliss to Henry. Bob (Nicholas Parsons), the new neighbor, comes over to introduce himself. His arrival flusters Alice, who turns back into the kitchen. Henry invites him to sit down, and Bob confesses he thinks Alice is attractive, at which point Henry checks his vision. On the sofa Bob confesses that he and his wife are swingers interested in swapping partners. Bob proposes they swap wives for a night, but Henry wants no part of it until he meets Mary (Jenny Lee Wright), the sexy young lass from next door. He's so befuddled by her looks that he accidentally dumps tea on her. As Alice dries her clothes for her, Mary has to walk around in her bustier and stockings. Henry is now really interested in swapping, and he tricks Alice to go next door with Bob, but Henry soon learns Mary is Bob's daughter. When Henry's wife really shows up, she (Rita Webb) turns out to not be the great beauty he expected. However, she does make her own wine and beer and loves cooking and bowling. Harry turns out to be a big fan of her pastries, and they bond only as friends Trivia * The full name of this sketch was "Henry and Alice and Bob and Mary" in the packaging and DVD menu. It was possibly meant to be a spoof of the 1969 American film, "Bob & Carol & Ted & Alice." * This sketch was possibly the predecessor of the recurring Fudpuckers sketches later in the series. In fact, Benny must have liked the material so much that he turned it into a remote control sketch on February 10, 1982 and the last Fudpuckers sketch on later April 16, 1986 episode. * Willie Tredder (Alice's old boyfriend) is also a character on Opportunity's Knocking. * This was Jenny Lee Wright's first appearance on the series. She would go on to become one of Benny's favorite co-stars. * Rita Webb can seen in the crack of the door in the background waiting for her cue to enter. Episode(s) * Top of the Tops Gallery Habm00.JPG Habm01.JPG Habm02.JPG Habm03.JPG Habm04.JPG Habm05.JPG Habm06.JPG Habm07.JPG Habm08.JPG Habm09.JPG Habm10.JPG Habm11.JPG Habm12.JPG Habm13.JPG Habm14.JPG Habm15.JPG Habm16.JPG Habm17.JPG Habm18.JPG Habm19.JPG Habm20.JPG Habm21.JPG Habm022.JPG Habm22.jpg Category: Sketches Category: Fictional Films